


This Thing We Got (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, First Kiss, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Mini-Challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Challenge du groupe d’écriture Rickyl : 500 mots de fluff suite au premier épisode après la coupure de mi-saison.-Les pensées de Daryl alors qu’il revient les mains vides avec Abraham et Sasha après que le groupe de Negan ait pris tout ce qu’ils avaient.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 4





	This Thing We Got (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Thing We Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956447) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)

Je n’étais pas sûr de quoi faire avec cette chose avec Rick. Je n’avais rien pour la comparer avec. Je savais à peine parler avec les autres encore moins flirter ou peu importe ce que ce putain de truc était en train de devenir.

On avait toujours été proche. On avait dû se protéger l’un et l’autre depuis le début. J’avais sauvé sa peau presque tous les jours. Et lui la mienne.

Se mettre en orbite de Rick dès le départ n’était pas surprenant. C’est un homme bien. Fort. Quelqu’un que tu voulais à tes côtés. Et je savais que je n’étais pas un leader, donc je devais trouver le bon mec à suivre. C’était Merle pendant un long moment. C’était pas le bon gars. C’était juste le seul. Je l’ai suivi toute ma vie avant Rick.

Je me suis senti perdu pendant un moment parce qu’ils étaient tous les deux bornés et partaient dans des directions différentes. Je me sentais lié aux deux car Merle c’était le sang et Rick… bah, Rick c’était juste Rick. J’ai pas trouvé les mots justes pour expliquer qui il est pour moi. Finalement, je suis retourné vers Rick. Merle, pour la première fois, me suivant.

Et depuis que Merle est parti, Rick était tout pour moi. Ma famille, mon ami, et des choses que j’essayais encore de comprendre. On essayait tous de survivre d’un moyen ou un autre. Mais les choses s’empiraient toujours. J’avais perdu mon arbalète et ma moto à des étrangers. Je n’allais plus jamais faire confiance à personne, à part Rick et les autres avec qui j’avais été. Personne de nouveau. Dans ce monde, chacun avait son propre plan maintenant.

Des explosions et des coups de feu ont retenti depuis Alexandria toute la journée que nous avons passé à marcher vers elle. Mais quand j’ai vu le camion venir vers nous, j’ai su. C’était Rick.

Je suis resté sur la route pour lui faire un signe, Abe et Sasha pas loin derrière, dans les bois, au cas où je m’étais trompé. Mais je ne l’étais pas. C’était Rick. Il a ouvert la porte du côté conducteur et est venu vers moi. Ses yeux étaient fatigués mais emplis de soulagement à me voir. Et j’étais prêt à pleurer après l’avoir vu sain et sauf. D’habitude, il me serre la main ou me tapote l’épaule… Mais cette fois-ci, Rick a serré ses bras fort autour de moi. Murmurant dans mon oreille à quel point il était inquiet. Puis il m’a fait face, tenant ma tête entre ses mains comme s’il s’assurait que j’étais bien réel. Et il m’a embrassé. Ses lèvres pleines et gercées, leur goût réconfortant. Familier et sûr. J’ai laissé ma bouche s’ouvrir et il y fit glisser sa langue, lapant comme un chaton dans un bol de lait. Tendre mais fébrile.

Carl et Michonne étaient avec lui, mais aucun n’a commenté sur les deux adultes pratiquement en train de pleurer de soulagement l’un sur l’autre. S’embrassant, pour l’amour du ciel. Le monde ne s’était pas arrêté pour autant, alors on est monté dans le camion, Rick ne disait plus rien, se contentant de me sourire. Heureux et en vie. Et j’ai hâte de découvrir plus sur cette chose entre nous.


End file.
